Una vida a tu lado
by Body Toxic
Summary: Un beso, una caricia, una mirada; todo toma un nuevo significado si es con la persona amada. La búsqueda de nuevas sensaciones y experiencias van ligadas a la vida en pareja. Umi y Eli están a punto de emprender aquel camino que ambas desearon por tanto tiempo.
1. Tomándose de las manos

**"Tomándose de las manos".**

Una semana era el tiempo que Umi llevaba saliendo con la chica de sus sueños. Porque, sí, aquella rusa había estado de manera constante en sus pensamientos, no importaba si estaba dormida o despierta; Eli estaba ahí, y ahora ella en realidad se encontraba ahí, a su lado caminando, como su novia. La palabra aún sonaba tan extranjera, jamás creyó que su corazón caería enamorado por una chica, y cuando sucedió lo último en su mente era ser correspondida. Después de todo se había enamorado de la chica más popular, la más hermosa, inteligente, respetable, y sobre todo, una de sus mejores amigas; sólo eso, una amiga. Pero aún contra cualquier pronóstico negativo que ella misma dio, Eli era su novia. Y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

'' ¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado muy callada. ''  
''Estoy muy bien! '' Umi giró el rostro aún más lejos de Eli. Sabía que seguramente sus mejillas estarían teñidas de rojo.  
''Hm, no lo sé. Pareces nerviosa.'' Miró de reojo a la menor, y sonrió. Le gustaba ver a Umi nerviosa. Por supuesto sus nervios no eran exactamente tranquilos en ese momento, pero sabía disimularlo mejor.  
''Es tu imaginación. '' Umi planeó que sus palabras estuvieran impregnadas de seguridad, mas habían salido en un murmullo tembloroso.  
''Ah, tal vez lo es. '' Eli mordió con suavidad su propio labio. No quería dejar al descubierto la risilla que deseaba huir de su garganta.  
Cualquier argumento que Umi pudiera agregar se vio interrumpido por una conocida voz detrás de ellas.  
''¡Umi, Eli! '' Con un grito que seguramente se podía oír hasta la siguiente cuadrada, Rin apareció.  
''Hola, Rin. Pensé que estarías en casa.'' La rubia, cariñosamente coloco su mano sobre la cabeza ajena, alborotando mechones de cabello anaranjados.  
''Kayochi y Maki, me esperan en el parque!'' Rin bajo la mirada, observando con curiosidad a ambas chicas.  
''¿Qué pasa?'' Cuestiono Umi.  
''¿Por qué no van de la mano? Las parejas deben ir de la mano''  
''Oh, eso es porque… '' Eli no tenía la respuesta. Ciertamente ella deseaba caminar de la mano con Umi, pero dada las ocasiones en que había sido rechazada disimuladamente, decidió esperar a que su acompañante diera el primer paso, o al menos un signo que le permitiera saber si podía o no. '' Maki y Hanayo seguro esperan por ti, Rin"  
''¡Es cierto, debo irme! '' Se despidió con un rápido movimiento de la mano, y desapareció velozmente de ahí.  
Umi permaneció observando el lugar donde vagamente se había encontrado Rin. Un anhelo sosegado comenzaba a aflorar. '' Tal vez podríamos… '' Murmuró sin querer, haciendo imposible que Eli comprendiera sus palabras.  
''¿Has dicho algo?"  
''¡No, n-no dije nada!"  
''¿En verdad? ¿No estabas confesando tu amor por mí? ''  
Una oportunidad para tomarle el pelo a su novia era algo que Eli jamás dejaría pasar.  
''¡Eli!'' Umi chilló de vergüenza.  
''Lo siento. Tus expresiones son muy lindas. '' La rusa dio un largo vistazo al rostro de Umi. '' _Tan preciosa_ '' Pensó.  
''Siempre dices lo mismo, pero solo buscas reírte de mí. ''Avergonzada, cubrió ligeramente su rostro con el dorso de su mano y parte del brazo.  
''Mou, eso no es cierto. Solo no puedo evitar querer ver tu rostro sonrojado, es todavía más precioso de lo común. ''  
''¡B-Basta!''  
No hubo ni un comentario más. Ambas habían guardado silencio; eran capaces de disfrutar únicamente la compañía mutua sin necesidad de palabras, mas en la mente de Umi lo que menos existía era el silencio y la tranquilidad común en ella. Las palabras de Rin seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza: Las parejas se toman de la mano. Aquello era cierto, era común observarlo entre los demás, y aún así ella sentía vergüenza. ¿Qué pasaría si sus manos comienzan a sudar? Seguramente Eli sentiría asco, pero al ser tan amable, no diría palabra alguna.

Ah, ella en verdad lo deseaba tanto.

''Hey, Umi''  
''¿Si? ''  
'' ¿Puedo tomar tu mano? ''  
En cuanto la mirada de Umi cayó sobre su novia, una sonrisa apareció. Las mejillas de Eli regularmente permanecían con su tono natural, pero ahora estaban adaptando un color rojizo con cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Cómo podía negarse a ella? ¿Cómo podía negarse a sí misma? Imposible. Descartó una respuesta verbal y en cambio estiró su brazo hasta que sus dedos hicieron contacto con los de Eli. Fue un toque dubitativo al inicio, pero pronto aquel roce se convirtió en una caricia constante entre las dos. Ambas miradas se entrelazaron al mismo tiempo que sus dedos, dejando que una sonrisa cómplice brillara en la pareja.

* * *

 **¡Y aquí estamos! Como lo prometí traigo una historia EliUmi, aunque no sé si se le puede llamar historia JAJAJA. Lo explicaré brevemente. Hace un tiempo entre a la categoría de Free! y vi un fanfic que iba de un reto conocido entre los dibujantes: "30 Day OTP Challenge" lo adaptaron para que fuera posible hacerlo por medio de escritos, y me dije "¿Por qué no?" Así que este fic ira de eso. Serán 30 situaciones diferentes por día. No lo negaré, en un inicio pensé hacerla de varias parejas que me gustaran de Love live! pero al final opte por hacerla de mi favorita No habrá AU en ninguna de las situaciones, y algunas de ellas las ligare, mientras que otras no tendrán relación con las pasadas. Por ultimo quiero dejar claro que no podre publicar día con día... en realidad no sé cada cuanto publique, pero intentaré no tardar demasiado. Y tampoco respetaré el orden de lista ; ; esto es más que nada por lo mencionado, para poder ligarlas.**

 **Algunos capítulos serán cortos, otros más largos, pero espero que puedan disfrutarlo. Sí tienen propuestas o criticas, con gusto espero sus reviews c: Hasta la próxima ~**


	2. Acurrucadas en algún lugar

_**"Acurrucadas en algún lugar".**_

Un atardecer hermoso dio paso a una noche igual de hermosa. Todas y cada una de las estrellas titilaban gustosas de ser observadas. Esa era la única manera en que Eli no temía a la obscuridad; con la persona que más quería entre sus brazos, y con los astros iluminando tenuemente su mirar.  
Recordó aquella ocasión en el campamento, había perdido la oportunidad de apreciar el cielo nocturno libre de cualquier tipo de contaminación visual, y ahora eso no importaba. En un futuro cuando evocara el primer cielo estrellado de su memoria, Umi estaría a su lado, y eso lo convertiría en un recuerdo irremplazable.  
"¿Tienes frío?"  
"Ni un poco"  
La voz de Umi apenas era un deje de lo que era comúnmente. El calor de Eli la eclipsaba por completo. Los brazos y piernas alrededor de ella, el toque del mentón sobre su hombro; eran las mejores sensaciones que podía experimentar.  
"Tú, Eli, ¿Tienes frío?"  
"No, estoy muy bien" Alargó las palabras lo más posible, susurrando contra el oído de Umi y dejando que su nariz rozara la cálida mejilla ajena. La arquera sonrío estrechando con cariño las manos que causaban ligeras cosquillas sobre su estomago.  
"Aún pienso que debimos invitar a Arisa"  
"Sabes que debe estudiar, el japonés no es su fuerte" Eli hizo una pequeña mueca mientras sus mejillas se inflaron con ligera molestia. "A veces la consientes demasiado, Umi"  
"Eso no es cierto"  
"¡Claro que lo es! Cocinas los postres que le gustan, le sirves doble ración y dejas que lea tu poesía... ni siquiera a mí me permites eso."  
"P-Pero, Eli. Yo no podría mostrarte"  
"¿Por qué no?"  
Umi giró el rostro, haciendo imposible que Eli observara su expresión, pero no el tono rojizo que comenzaba a adueñarse de sus orejas.  
"Umi, responde"  
"Mi poesía habla acerca ti, sobre todo lo que me haces sentir"  
Eli quedo sin palabras. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y permitió que su rostro se sumergiera en la melena azul, solo así sus palabras tuvieron el valor de salir.  
"Puedes seguir consintiendo a Arisa, pero también debes hacerlo conmigo"  
Una sonrisa surgió en los labios de Umi antes de responder.  
"También te consiento a ti"  
"Si eso es cierto, ¡Dame un beso!"  
"¡E-Eh!" Levantó la voz con sorpresa "¡Eso es d-demasiado repentino!"  
"No es repentino, yo siempre quiero besarte"  
"N-No tienes vergüenza"  
"La tengo, pero puedo soportarla por un beso tuyo" Salió una risita de entre sus labios, y al segundo siguiente enmudeció mientras apuntaba al cielo. "¡Una estrella fugaz!"  
Umi levantó la mirada, buscando por el cielo a la nombrada.  
"Parece que no alcance a verla"  
"Tuve tiempo de pedir un deseo" Eli anunció con orgullo.  
"¿Qué pediste?"  
"Eso deberías saberlo"  
"¿Hm?" Enarcó una ceja ante la confusión, giró el rostro en busca de la respuesta y antes de poder pronunciar palabra, Eli ya había capturado sus labios en un dulce beso. Tardo algunos segundos en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo consiguió, devolvió el beso con la misma ternura que su novia le brindaba.

"Deseo cumplido" Musitó Eli al separarse segundos más tarde.  
"No hubo estrella fugaz, ¿Cierto?"  
"Me atrapaste"  
La rubia estrecho con más fuerza a Umi, balanceándose con ella de un lado a otro mientras ambas soltaban pequeñas risitas. "Pero sabes, si realmente pasara una, no pediría un simple beso"  
"Ah, mis besos son simples"  
"¡No! No me refiero a eso" Picó la costilla de Umi como castigo por interrumpir, logrando que la menor se retorciera ante las cosquillas. "Pediría que permanecieras siempre a mi lado"  
"Si-Siempre es mucho tiempo" Umi se hizo a un lado una milésima de segundo antes de que la rusa volviera a 'atacarla'.  
"Lo sé, y también sé que te encantaría pasar todo ese tiempo conmigo"  
"Engreída" Pensó Umi al mismo tiempo que sonreía.  
"Sin embargo no debería dejarle algo tan importante a una estrella que seguramente debe cumplir miles de deseos más. Por eso yo me encargaré de que pases ese y más tiempo a mi lado"  
"Estás muy confiada, Eli"  
"Es porque estoy segura de que lo conseguiré"  
"Yo también lo estoy" Susurró la peliazul antes de buscar nuevamente los labios ajenos.  
Ambas lo sentían, sentían que ese solo era uno de los tantos momentos que enmarcarían su vida juntas.

* * *

 **Y ese fue el segundo capitulo c: un tanto corto, lo sé, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. El siguiente sera un tanto más largo, así que pronto estaré nuevamente publicando. Si tienen quejas, dudas, sugerencias, criticas (?) lo que sea, con gusto los leeré.  
¡Gracias por leer! ~ **

**SraVii: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, y tienes razón, hay muy pocas historias de ellas dos :c Pero mientras mi cerebro no me falle, traeré más de ellas 3**

 **Yuzu: Obviamente lo es c:** **  
**


	3. Jugando videojuegos

**Jugando Videojuegos**

''Eli''

''Eli''

''¡ELI! ''  
''Qué, ¿Qué pasa, Umi? ''  
''¿Qué te pasa a ti? Has estado pegada al televisor al menos tres horas. ''  
''¿Tres horas? Vaya, el tiempo paso muy rápido''  
Ahora que la peliazul estaba más cerca noto que en realidad Eli no veía solo el televisor, sino que mantenía firmemente entre sus manos un control de aquellos que Honoka regularmente usaba para jugar.  
'' No sabía que te gustaran tanto los videojuegos. En realidad es la primera vez que te veo jugando. ''  
''Jamás fui aficionada, esta es la primera vez que juego'' Dejó el control sobre el suelo, la partida ya estaba perdida.  
''¿Te causó curiosidad? '' Umi sonrió. No sabía el porqué, pero Eli lucia sumamente tierna en ese momento. Tal vez se debía a su aspecto tan casual: una sudadera holgada y un short que dejaba ver una gran porción de piel. Sumando el dorado cabello que caía como cascada sobre uno de sus hombros. Todo el cuadro era perfecto, Eli era perfecta. Aunque no podía negar que el short aún era un tema que no le agradaba admitir a sí misma.

''No, se trata de un trabajo de la universidad. A cada quien le toco experimentar con ciertas actividades que regularmente causan obsesión dentro de la población, y bueno, a mí me tocaron los videojuegos''  
'' Oh, entiendo. ¿Escribirás algún ensayo? ''  
'' Haré una exposición oral''  
''Eres perfecta para ello, seguramente obtendrás una calificación excelente''  
''¿Tú crees? ''  
''Completamente''  
Eli sonrió, no importaba la situación o el momento; Umi siempre estaba ahí para erradicar cualquier duda o temor.  
'' ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ''  
'' Nunca antes he jugado, no sé hacerlo. ''  
''Yo te enseñaré, ven. ''Palmeo la superficie de la alfombra, indicándole que se sentara.  
'' Bien, espero que no sea aburrido jugar conmigo. ''Se agacho y coloco un brazo sobre el suelo como soporte para sentarse.  
''Umi, jamás me aburres. ''Con un suave movimiento acuno la mejilla ajena, inclinándose hasta dejar un corto beso sobre los labios de la arquera. ''Ni siquiera lo pienses.  
Umi suspiró, rozó su nariz con la de Eli y se sintió más que satisfecha.  
''Vamos, juguemos. '' Besó por última vez los labios de Umi y tomó el control sobrante para sincronizarlo.  
'' ¿De qué trata el juego? '' Cuestionó, comenzando a oprimir algunos de los botones.  
''Es un juego de luchas. Hay diferentes modalidades de juego, pero el propósito es vencer al contrincante, ya sea en un conteo, o que él acepte rendirse. ''  
''¡Yo no me rendiré! Es deshonroso. ''  
''Lo sé, lo sé. Primero hay que elegir el personaje. '' Después de soltar un pequeña risita, señalo la pantalla, donde una larga lista de personajes se dejaba ver. Desde el más grande y musculoso, hasta aquellos que no lucían tan deslumbrantes. '' Mueve la palanca y escoge al que te agrade más'' Eli hizo una rápida elección, mientras que Umi se tomo el tiempo necesario para escoger entre las decenas de luchadores.  
''Listo''  
''¿Uhm? ''La rubia dio un vistazo a la elección ajena y sonrió. ''Interesante''  
'' ¿Por qué? ''  
'' No es el tipo de personaje que creí que escogieras''  
'' ¿No es bueno? ''  
'' No es eso, no importa. Mejor juguemos, ¿Te parece bien por el título? ''  
''¿Eh? Sí, claro. '' Umi no tenía ni la menor idea de a lo que se refería.  
''En este formato debes impedir que tu oponente alcance el cinturón que se encuentra colgado en medio del ring''  
Umi asintió ante la breve explicación, y segundos después comenzaron las entradas de ambos personajes elegidos. Se escucho el clásico vitoreo de la gente, el presentador y por supuesto el ruido de la campana que indicaba el inicio del combate. De inmediato el gran hombre de cabello rojizo y pálida piel que Eli había elegido se hizo presente con movimientos que hacían aumentar la euforia del público. Mientras que el luchador pequeño que Umi había escogido, permanecía quieto.  
''Umi, usa la palanca para moverlo, y los botones para que lance diferentes ataques: patadas, puñetazos, llaves''  
''¿Llaves? '' Aquello le pareció extraño, lanzar una llave no parecía demasiado impactante, y dudaba que pudiera causar gran daño.  
''Es una técnica de lucha''  
''Oh, nunca oí de tal cosa. '' En realidad su información sobre aquel deporte era prácticamente nulo, pero tal como Eli le indico, comenzó a mover al luchador para buscar adaptarse.  
Para Eli era fácil ganar, mas sabiendo que tenía una enorme ventaja lo más correcto era ignorar ese hecho y tan solo divertirse y enseñar a Umi, quien por su parte con cada minuto manejaba mejor al personaje.  
''Eli, ¿Por qué el mío no da patadas? ''Sí algo había notado en todo ese tiempo era que el pelirrojo daba patadas por demás impresionantes. Su luchador sufrió varias de ellas.  
'' Los movimientos dependen bastante del personaje. El que estas usando es… como decirlo, más aerodinámico''  
'' Eso no tiene sentido''  
'' Deja te muestro''  
Eli abandono por un minuto su control y tomo el de Umi. Hizo una combinación de botones y con ayuda de la palanca el personaje de Umi subió por las cuerdas, se lanzo contra el pelirrojo sujetándolo por el cuello con ambas piernas, giró sobre sí y seguidamente el luchador de Eli dio media voltereta estampándose contra el límite del cuadrilátero. Sin perder un segundo el más pequeño corrió contra él y uso las cuerdas para sujetarse de tal forma que paso verticalmente por ambas hasta golpear directamente el rostro ajeno.  
'' Eso fue increíble… '' Umi miraba con asombro la pantalla. '' ¡Yo quiero hacer eso!  
'' Umi… '' Rió ligeramente, regresando el control a manos de la nombrada.  
''¿Hace más de eso? ''  
'' Eh, no lo sé. Imagino que sí, la mayoría tiene varios movimientos'' Tomó el control sobre la alfombra y se dedico a levantar al luchador.  
Los minutos dieron paso a las horas. La espalda de Eli gritaba por un descanso, y ella no estaba dispuesta a rechazar la petición.  
Umi había mantenido una racha constante. No importaba la modalidad o el luchador que Eli ocupara, la ultima era fácilmente vencida. Aún en aquellas peleas donde no existía regla alguna, lo cual fue sorprendente para la rusa, después de todo su novia había reaccionado mal ante los primeros golpes con sillas y mazos, alegando que para nada era un comportamiento honorable, y ahora azotar al luchador de Eli contra el panel de comentaristas parecía la nueva actividad favorita de Umi.  
'' No puedo más, iré a dormir''  
''¿Tan pronto? ''  
'' Lo siento, no soporto la espalda. '' La rubia se levanto con un "crack" acompañándole. '' ¿Vienes a dormir? ''  
'' Iré en algunos minutos, puedes adelantarte. ''  
''No tardes. ''Revolvió el largo cabello azul ganándose un quejido adorable, y con una sonrisa se retiro hasta la habitación.

* * *

No había ningún ruido en la recamara, el único indicio de que alguien se encontraba ahí era el cuerpo inerte iluminado por la pequeña lámpara sobre el buró. Eli había cedido ante el sueño en el primer segundo en que su cabeza toco la almohada, pero por mucho cansancio que su cuerpo tuviera, hacia falta algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Y su cuerpo lo noto en cuanto estiro su brazo en busca de contacto. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo abrió un ojo, seguido por el otro. Buscó por donde su vista le permitió; Umi estaba. ''Será posible. '' Pensó. Un gemido escapó de sus labios antes de levantarse para abandonar la habitación e ir en busca de su novia. Tal y como lo llego a suponer, Umi permanecía en el mismo lugar donde la dejo horas atrás.

'' Umi. '' Su voz era ronca, pero lo suficiente alta para ser escuchada.  
''En unos minutos voy''  
''Eso dijiste hace horas, ya son las tres de la mañana''  
''¿Tan tarde? '' Umi por fin pareció reaccionar, dejó de observar la pantalla del televisor y poso su mirada sobre Eli. La rubia apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.  
''Ven a dormir''  
'' Sí, lo siento por hacerte esperar. '' Pronto apagó la consola, el televisor y guardo todo en el lugar indicado. Por último sujeto la mano de Eli para guiarla nuevamente a la habitación. El pasillo estaba tan obscuro que solo lograba hacerla sentir más culpable.  
'' Me molestaré si no me prestas atención, Umi. '' Susurró dejándose caer sobre el colchón, trayendo con ella a la peliazul. Cubrió sus cuerpos con la manta y abrazó con fuerza a la menor.  
''Eli, no me he puesto la pijama. ''  
No hubo respuesta. Su novia estaba ya completamente dormida. Con un beso sobre la frente ajena, decidió que podía ignorar el pequeño inconveniente.

* * *

 **No mentiré... no quería publicar este capitulo ; ; era el único que me quedaba de reserva jajaja. Los que han leído mis demás historias, saben que soy super lenta para escribir, por eso regularmente hago one-shots. Y bueno, ya voy a la par JAJAJA. Aún así el siguiente ya lo tengo escrito, solo debo transcribir y arreglar detalles ^^ seguro no tardaré demasiado. En fin, espero que les haya gustado este 3 día. No sé si sepan que videojuego es, aunque seguro sí (?) los luchadores, pues... tal vez no. Si los adivinan les daré un regalo (?) pero dudo que suceda.  
Espero sus reviews con dudas, criticas, o cosas que les gustaría que agregara. ¡Todo es bienvenido! Hasta la próxima. **


	4. Beso

**"Beso"**

La habitación del club mantenía el mismo ambiente de siempre. Nico actualizaba su blog con las más recientes fotos de sí misma; Rin y Hanayo, charlaban sobre el programa de televisión que veían cada noche. Nozomi por su parte se encontraba invocando las fuerzas espirituales necesarias para leer las cartas del tarot a una muy emocionada Kotori; Honoka se dedicaba a asentir ante cada palabra de la sacerdotisa, no comprendía del todo, y Umi, ella permanecía apacible, observando cada carta que era puesta sobre la mesa, y escuchando el significado de la misma. Maki se mantenía en su propio mundo, los auriculares le brindaban ese beneficio. Y Eli... Ella permanecía en la espera. ¿Dé qué? De la atención de su novia, la tenia a su lado, pero ni un solo toque recibía de ella, ninguna palabra, y mucho menos caricia alguna.

"Umi, ¿Has visto la nueva pastelería cerca de la estación?" Cuestiono Eli, intentando ganar un poco de atención. La menor, siguiendo su buena educación giró el rostro para responder.

"No, no la he visto" Y nuevamente poso su interés en Nozomi. Pero la rusa no se rindió ahí.

"Parece un lugar muy lindo, deberíamos ir"

"Claro, Eli, cuando quieras." Umi le dio una sonrisa y por segunda ocasión regreso su atención a las cartas.

"Nee~ Eli, ¿Puedo ir yo también?" Desde que Honoka escuchó la palabra pastelería, decidió prestar mayor importancia a la platica ajena.

"Claro, Honoka" La sonrisa de la rubia era todo menos creíble, sin embargo, Honoka no se percato del pequeño detalle.

Dejando pasar un tiempo prudente, Eli dio inicio al tercer asalto. Y así, con un movimiento suave, cual felino, acorto la distancia que la separaba de Umi.

"Hey, ¿Vamos a casa?" Susurró contra el oído de la arquera, teniendo especial cuidado en que sus labios rozarán la delicada piel. La reacción que tuvo Umi fue exactamente la esperada; ella se congeló y muy lentamente giró el rostro, estupefacta. Sus mejillas ya contaban con el característico tono cobrizo. Eli sonrió sin moverse una pulgada de su presa, miró con descaro los finos labios que tanto deseaba y paso la punta de su lengua por los propios; ansiaba el contacto. Por su parte, Umi, sentía esa conocida sensación en el pecho, aquella que sobrevenía a un beso... ¡Pero no podía darse el lujo de flaquear! No podían ser descubiertas por sus compañeras, por lo cual tuvo que reprimirse, y únicamente fruncir el ceño antes de apartar la vista de Eli. La mayor suspiró y aparto igualmente la mirada, topándose en el camino con un par de brillantes ojos azules, todo el color subió rápidamente a su rostro, había tenido una espectadora. Honoka se limito a sonreír y hacer su clásica pose para animarla: ambos puños sobre el aire.

Después del momento vergonzoso, la rusa se obligo a permanecer tranquila, pero poco duro el control en su cuerpo. El perfume natural de Umi la obligaba a fijar su vista en ella. Entonces, discretamente dezliso su mano por la gran mesa del club, todo hasta colocarla por debajo, ahí sutilmente dejó caer su tacto por sobre la cálida piel ajena, más concretamente, la rodilla de Umi. Inmediatamente percibió el respingo por parte de su novia, pero en lugar de abandonar el roce, giró el rostro; buscando actuar con naturalidad... y resulto, habían pasado ya varios segundos y Umi no aparto el contacto. Con seguridad renovada cepillo la orilla de la tradicional falda a cuadros y lentamente, sin afán de llegar más allá, acarició con naturalidad la piel oculta por la tela. El fuerte ruido de la silla deslizándose se hizo presente momentos después. Umi se había levantado, todos los ojos se posaron en ella a la espera de una explicación.

"Honoka, es hora de hacer tus deberes" Umi abandonó su posición, golpeando en el proceso la rubia y perfecta cola de cabello.

"¡Tan pronto! Mou, no es justo" A pesar de los constantes quejidos de Honoka, acompaño a Umi hasta el escritorio contiguo, a un lado del ordenador.

"No te quejes, mientras más rápido los termines estarás libre"

"Lo sé" Honoka sacó un par de cuadernos e inmediatamente Umi comenzó con la explicación. Para todas las demás era notorio el hecho de que su compañera no prestaba atención a las palabras de su amiga, pero sí lo hacia con la rubia frente a ella. Honoka comprendía más esa situación que los problemas de matemáticas.

"Umi-chan, no entiendo" Se dejó caer contra el escritorio y giró el rostro hacia Eli, guiñándole un ojo "Eli-chan, ven a explicarme"

"Honoka, no molestes a Eli, yo puedo volver a explicarte"

"No, no. Eres difícil de comprender... ¡Eli-chaaaan!"

"Te ayudaré, no te preocupes, Honoka" La rusa se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía avergonzada por todo aquello, mas no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

"¡Gracias!"

"Como Umi te explicaba, en ésta parte debes utilizar una de las tantas formulas que existen. Lo más importante es utilizar la correcta, después de ahí todo te resultara muy sencillo"

Umi dio un paso para alejarse, y Eli con un suave toque sobre la cadera detuvo su huida.

"¿Cierto, Umi?"

La calidez con que Eli le hablaba casi la hacía olvidar el enojo que aún mantenía.

"Sí" Respondió, posó su mirada sobre la rubia y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada de arrepentimiento que Eli le daba.

"¿Que más?" Honoka, preguntó.

"Dime tú, qué formula parece la más indicada"

Honoka cambio su expresión a una mucho más seria, cualquiera pensaría que de un momento a otro saldría humo de su cuero cabelludo. Sin embargo después de unos segundos se rindió y busco ayuda en cualquiera de las chicas — Menos Nico — para su sorpresa ninguna estaba presente.

"¿A dónde fueron todas?"

Tanto Umi, como Eli, voltearon. Era cierto, ninguna de sus compañeras estaba.

" Qué extraño"

"No te distraigas, Umi, debemos ayudar a Honoka"

"¡Ah, claro!"

Las oportunidades no dejaban de llegar para la rubia. Prácticamente se encontraba a solas con Umi.

"Dime, ¿Tienes ya la respuesta, Honoka?" Umi cuestionó.

"¡En eso estoy! No me apresures, Umi-chan"

"Sí, Umi, deja que se concentre"

"Oh, perdón" La arquera susurró, creyendo que su sola voz sería capaz de hacer perder la concentración a su compañera.

Eli sonrió y observó con agrado la expresión de seriedad sobre el rostro de su novia. Tanteó con suavidad la superficie de la tela contra sus dedos, dio un ultimo vistazo a la sala vaciá y paso su brazo libre por la cintura de Umi, uniendo ambos brazos en el estomago ajeno. Detecto rápidamente el cuerpo entre sus brazos tensarse, seguido de un ligero golpe en el abdomen; no era necesario que Eli guiara su vista hacia abajo... en ocasiones aquello sucedia, si soportaba el dolor físico el premio llegaría solo.

"¡Encontré la formula!" Honoka alardeó.

"Vas bien, tú puedes, Honoka" La mayor ni siquiera había prestado atención a los garabatos sobre el cuaderno, ella estaba muy ocupada frotando su nariz contra la pequeña y rojiza oreja de Umi.

"¡Gracias, Eli-chan!"

Ajena a la situación, Honoka siguió esforzándose, sentir que iba por el camino correcto le proporcionaba una casi desconocida felicidad.

"Umi~" Eli, susurró contra la piel caliente, ansiosa. Sabia que su novia no respondería, y así fue; el silencio le dio el permiso que necesitaba y pidió con discreción. "Te tengo" Abrió sus labios lo suficiente para capturar el lóbulo de su oreja. Sintió a Umi temblar, pero eso no la detuvo para succionar con extrema lentitud la carne dentro de su boca. Si no fuera por los constantes quejidos de una Honoka frustrada, los ligeros gemidos que huían de Umi llenarían por completo el silencio de la habitación. Lamentablemente la felicidad de Eli, duro poco, pues con un movimiento involuntario, Umi termino por clavar su codo sobre la boca del estomago de su mayor. Ésta ultima se inclinó del dolor, poso su cabeza sobre la espalda de Umi y permaneció así por largos segundos.

"¿E-Eli?" La vergüenza mezclada con enojo desaparecía de la agresora a cada instante que pasaba. Se sentía sumamente culpable, ella no había buscado lastimar a la rubia, sólo detenerla.

"¡Lo hice, por fin lo hice!"

Honoka rompió el silencio, vitoreando con el cuaderno entre sus manos. No importaba si faltaban más de una docena de problemas por resolver, ella salio de la habitación con una sonrisa y el deseo de encontrar a Kotori para compartir el triunfo.

La arquera libero el aire contenido y por fin giró hacia Eli, quien comenzaba a enderezarse con un gesto de dolor notorio.

"Eli"

"U-Umi"

Mientras la voz de la menor era fuerte y clara; la voz de Eli era apenas un murmullo mal pronunciado. El terrible regaño estaba a punto de llegar, la rusa lo sabia. Pero no fue así, lo que llego a ella fue un par de labios exigentes que se presionaban con fuerza sobre su boca, pronto sus pies se vieron obligados a retroceder; golpeó de lleno contra la puerta. Sostuvo con firmeza la cintura de su atacante y permitió que su boca fuera invadida por la lengua de Umi. No había tiempo para sorprenderse, sólo para disfrutar del sabor ajeno. Dulces labios que fácilmente revocan al chocolate de su sabor preferido.

"Umi" La rusa suspiró al separarse, su corazón latía con fuerza. Abrió los párpados para observar a la peliazul causante de todo y en ese preciso momento obtuvo un primer plano de Umi atrapando su labio inferior con sus dientes, gimió de placer, vislumbrando el color ámbar que tanto amaba.

"No vuelvas a comportarte así" Umi termino por separarse y apartar la mirada. Tenía tanto las mejillas como la punta de sus orejas sonrosadas. Eli permaneció en silencio, procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no reaccionó cuando fue apartada de la puerta, al menos hasta que se encontró completamente sola en el club.

"¡Umi, vamos a mi casa!" Gritó antes de salir prácticamente corriendo en busca de su novia.

* * *

 **¿Tarde? c: Buuuueno, la verdad no quede conforme con este "día" o "reto", pero al menos lo he terminado xD Ya saben, comentarios de cualquier tipo estoy encantada de leerlos, igual si desean ver algo en especial, y no forma parte de la lista que tengo predeterminada, con gusto lo haré.**  
 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer3 y por apoyar el bello EliUmi.**


End file.
